Generation Chronicles 2: Digital Rulers' Return
by Talen Avalon
Summary: The title's really 'Generation Chronicles#2-The Return of the Digital Rulers'. The Ichijoujis & Wormmon come to the Digital World when they run into the Digimon Kaiser & Kimeramon. This story is complete! The Kaiser gets a new attitude near the end, too!
1. Prologue

The Return of the Digital Rulers  
  
Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, except for the character Neomon & her digivolutions, Talen Avalon, the White Emperor, the White Empress & the Digimon Empress. This little fic is in between Chapter 14 & the Eplogue in the story "Split Personalities". This was also inspired by the Daemon episodes. This is another improptu fic of mine, so when I get inspiration, I will work on this story. Now, enjoy the story.  
  
A white wolf was running through the Digital Desert, not even bothering to slow down. He didn't even look tired. He stopped at what seemed to look like a Mayan temple with all sorts of writing on it. He saw a little girl dressed in black, watching the wolf. She laughed & ran inside. The wolf ran toward the temple. When he got inside, he was captured by three Bakemon. The girl became scared & tried to free the wolf. One of the Bakemon threw her off of him & she was sent flying.  
  
Hey! What the hell's going on?! Let me go! the wolf tried to break free, but had no luck. The Bakemon was just too strong.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing?! Let him go! You're hurting me! He's my friend! Dad, please tell the Bakemon to let him go!" At that moment, Daemon appeared.  
  
Daemon? What is he doing here? I thought he was still in the Dark Ocean? Daemon looked toward the girl.  
  
"Neomon, are you suggesting that I release the one that banished me to the Dark Ocean? Then again, you didn't know who he was, so I'll forgive you." The girl's eyes widened.  
  
"You mean, this wolf...is Ken? But that's not possible! Forgive me for questioning you, dad, but how can he show himself as a wolf?" At that moment, the unexpected happened.  
  
"I don't know what kind of shit you're trying to pull here, Daemon, but you won't get what you want..." Everyone, but Daemon, stared at the wolf. That voice sounded a lot like Ken's voice. Neomon takes a step back from the white wolf.  
  
"Nava? You're really...Ken Ichijouji? But how..." Daemon put a hand on his daughter's shoulder. Neomon could feel the warmth of his touch. They walked closer to the wolf.  
  
"Ken, it's about time that you quit fighting this losing battle & surrender the Dark Spore." The wolf's eyes narrowed.  
  
"So, you figured out who I am...anyway, I will never surrender!" Ken tried to break free from the Bakemon's grip, but the grip tighened more than ever. Daemon walked toward him.  
  
"Ken, you can't break free from these Bakemon. Now hold still, if you don't want this to hurt." Daemon put his right hand on the back of his neck, while Ken was wiggling around. At that moment, Ken woke up in a cold sweat. It had been two years since Tesability Black & her Wormmon had saved his butt from the Shadow Empress. Wormmon ended up flying out of the bed, considering how fast Ken threw off the covers.  
  
"Ow...that hurt...I'm going to be feeling that one tomorrow." Wormmon had landed on top of Ken's computer. Ken looked toward where Wormmon landed & winced.  
  
"Wormmon, are you okay? Sorry about that, buddy." Wormmon was seeing stars at this moment. The fact that he landed on his head didn't help at all.  
  
"Did somebody get the lisence plate number of that speeding bus?" Wormmon was walking in a dizzy-like matter. He fell asleep on the computer keyboard. Ken sighed. He got up & got dressed, seeing that he managed not to wake up until 7:00am.  
  
"Wormmon, don't mean to be rude, but it's time to wake up." Wormmon wasn't seeing as many stars as a few seconds ago, but he was still seeing stars as he woke back up. Ken tried his best to keep a straight face & picked up the poor green bug. They walked out of the room & toward the kitchen, forgetting all about the dream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Talen: This will be very interesting...  
  
Neomon: *reads notes in Talen's fanfic book* No kidding!  
  
Talen: Neomon! *snatches the book* Stay out of my stuff!  
  
Ken: Okay, what's the dream for? I've seen better...  
  
Talen: You'll know soon...  
  
Wormmon: Am I going to have a speaking part?  
  
Talen: I haven't thought THAT far ahead...  
  
Kaiser: *sees the title* I know that I'm going to be in this story...  
  
Ken: Hey! Get out of here, Kaiser!  
  
Talen: *can see a fight brewing between the Kaiser & Ken* Hey, you muses had better not fight...*gets hit by a whip that misses Ken* Kaiser!  
  
Kaiser: *realizes that he hit Talen* Uh, oh...*runs for his life*  
  
Talen: Get back here, Kaiser! *is flipping mad at him*  
  
Wormmon, Ken & Neomon: I'm glad that we're not in his shoes...*watches as the Kaiser is chased by a very mad Talen* 


	2. Confessions of the Past

The Return of the Digital Rulers  
  
Chapter 1: Confessions of the Past  
  
"Morning, son. Morning, Wormmon. Have a good night's sleep?" Ken sighed.  
  
"Not quite." They sat down & started to eat breakfast. Everything was unusually quiet at the dining table until...  
  
"Ken, do you think it's possible that you can take us with you to the Digital World?" Ken & Wormmon stared at her. They had no idea where that question came from.  
  
"I don't really know. The only ones who've been to the Digital World, that I know of, are the Digidestined. But I think that it can be done." Ken got up, picked up Wormmon, & walked back to his room. Mr. & Mrs. Ichijouji followed him. When they got back to Ken's room, he turned on the computer, while the others waited.  
  
"Ken, what does this have to do with getting to the Digital World?" Mr. Ichijouji was becoming a little curious. Ken sighed. He picked up his D-3 from the right side of the computer & turned back toward his parents.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Everyone nodded. "Okay, then." He turned around & raised his D-# to the computer screen. "Digi-Port, open!" At that moment, a beam of light shot out of the computer. When the light diappeared, everyone was in the Digital World.  
  
"Um, Ken? What's that over there?" Mrs. Ichijouji was pointing at a black tower that seemed to touch the sky. Ken started to fell a bit unconfortable in the Digital World.  
  
"That is called a Control Spire. It was used to stop all digivolution beyond Rookie from occuring & to control all of the Digimon in the area." His dad turned toward him.  
  
"Do you know who made them?" Ken averted his gaze away from his dad's. He was hoping that neither of his parents would ask that question. He looked toward Wormmon, who nodded a couple of times. He sighed. Ken mumbled something under his breath. "What was that? What did you say?" Ken stared into his dad's eyes.  
  
"I did." Both of his parents heard that. Mrs. Ichijouji shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"But why, Ken? Why did you built such towers?" Ken looked down toward the ground.  
  
"Because I thought this place was nothing more than a game.As the Digimon Emperor, I tried to take over the Digital World, without knowing what I was really doing. I was a horrible monster, then. When the Digidestined destroyed a Digimon I created called Kimeramon, I wasa slowly snapping out of my trance. I didn't know that Digimon were living creatures until Wormmon died in my arms." He dropped down to his knees. "Every day, I have thought about that, wishing that was never that monster in the first place. Everyday, I wonder if I'll every be truely forgiven by the ones I've hurt for what I've done as the Digimon Emperor." Ken started to cry. His parents stared at him in confusion. They were wondering if that had something to do with the way he used to act before he ran away. At that moment, a loud boom was heard. Ken stood back up.  
  
"What was that?" Everyone turned toward the direction of the boom. On the horizon, Ken & Wormmon saw two figures they hoped were gone for good.  
  
"Oh, no...that can't be...there's no way that I can be in two places at once..." His dad turned toward Ken, with a look of both fear & confusion.  
  
"Ken, who is that?" Ken looked toward his dad.  
  
"That...is the Digimon Emperor & Kimeramon..." Everyone turned toward the direction of the Digimon Emperor & Kimeramon, wondering if they should go back to the real world or stay here and fight the two monsters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken: I'm admitting THAT to my parents?!  
  
Talen: Heh, heh...  
  
Ken: *is throwing deadly glares at Talen*  
  
Neomon: Ken, don't even try it...  
  
Ken: *sees Neomon giving him a deadly look* Yikes...  
  
Kaiser: So I have been mentioned...*reads author's notes* What the hell?! Are you tell in me that-  
  
Talen: *clamps her hand over the Kaiser's mouth* I'm going to kill you if you reveal the story plot...  
  
Kaiser: *anime sweat drop*  
  
Wormmon: Golly...Talen can sure crack the whip on the Kaiser...  
  
Ken: I agree whole-heartedly...  
  
Kimeramon: Cool, looks like I'm resurected...  
  
Everyone: *stares at Kimeramon* What the hell are you doing here?!  
  
Kimeramon: Heh, heh...just thought I'd drop by...*flies off, leaving everyon in confusion* 


	3. The Adventure Begins

The Return of the Digital Rulers  
  
Chapter 2: The Adventure Begins  
  
"Well, Kimeramon. You're really outdoing yourself." The Digimon Emperor was impressed at how much destruction that Kimeramon had created. Kimeramon was destroying temples that had no use for him. The Digimon Emperor glanced over at where the Ichijoujis were & smirked. "Well, it looks like my prey has come. Kimeramon, we have some business to attend to." Kimeramon grinned. At that moment, they flew of into the evening sky, in Ken's direction.  
  
****************************  
  
"Well...look who we have here. I didn't think I'd see you with your parents here..." The Digimon Emperor smirked. Ken's eyes narrowed.  
  
"I hoped that I'd never see you ever again..." Ken got into a fighting stance, ready to drop the Emperor. He was that darn mad at him. (I wouldn't blame him, either...) Kimeramon's claw grabbed me before Ken could even react. Mr. Ichijouji stepped forward.  
  
"What are you going to do to him, you jerk?!" The Digimon Emperor just smirked. Kimeramon chose this time to take off & start flying. Both of Ken's parents turned to Wormmon, who had already digivolved to Stingmon. The picks them up & they start following Kimeramon.  
  
****************************  
  
"Hey! Let me go, you psychotic demon! What do you want from me?!" Ken was doing his best to break free from Kimeramon's grip, but that grip seemed to get tighter the more he tried.  
  
"Save your strength, Ken. There's no way that you can escape from Kimeramon's grip. Everytime you try to escape, Kimeramon's grip will get tighter. Understand?" Ken's eyes narrowed. You could see fire in his eyes.  
  
"Since when are you so diplomatic?!" At that moment, a black aura started to surround Ken. A few seconds later, Ken had disappeared.  
  
"What?! He doesn't even know that he has thaat power, yet he used it?! Oh, boy...Kimeramon, let's go back & regroup." Kimeramon frowned. He wanted to bring Ken to a girl he liked. The Digimon Emperor sensed this. "You wanted to give him to Neomon, did you?" Kimeramon nodded. He smiled. "Don't worry, we'll get him. just wait & see." Kimeramon smiled & flew off toward the base.  
  
****************************  
  
"Oh, I hope Ken's alright..." Mrs. Ichijouji was worried sick about her son. So was her husband, but he wasn't showing it.  
  
"Don't worry, darling. He'll come back to us. Just wait & see." She looked up at him & smiled.  
  
"Anyone miss me?" Ken appeared right in front of them out of thin air.  
  
"Ken! You're alright!" His mom gave him of heck of a hug. His dad, however, was curious about his *magical* appearance.  
  
"Ken, how did you manage to get free from that jerk emperor so fast?" When he turned to face Ken, he saw that he was turning blue in the face. "Uh, honey? Ken's turning blue in the face." That startled her into letting poor Ken go. After a few seconds, he got his natural color & breath back. He looked up toward his dad.  
  
"Thanks, dad. I owe you one." He looked back toward where Kimeramon once was. "To tell you the truth, I don't know how I pulled it off...I just disappeared & reappeared..." Ken was a bit shaking about that. At that moment, a familiar voice was heard.  
  
"Hey, Ken! How's everything?!" Davis flew toward Ken & his parents on Exveemon. Ken was a little surprised to see him.  
  
"Davis! It's been a while, hasn't it?!" Both of the Champion Digimon landed & lets everyone off. When everyone's feet were on the ground, the Digimon de-digivolved back into their Rookie forms.  
  
"No kidding. So, what's new?" Ken started to feel us comfortable under Davis's gaze. He did the best he could to explain what happened before Davis & Exveemon arrived. Davis & Veemon's eyes widened. It was going to be a while before they are able to speak again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mrs. Ichijouji: Hey, how did Ken pull off that little magic trick?  
  
Mr. Ichijouji: That's what I'd like to know...  
  
Talen: Excuse me, Mr. & Mrs. Ichijouji, but what are you doing here? You two are not my muses..  
  
Ken: I was going to ask them that...  
  
Mrs. Ichijouji: Hey, Ken is our son, right?  
  
Ken: *blushes* Mom, you're embarassing me...  
  
Neomon & Wormmon: *stares at each other in confusion*  
  
Kaiser: I suggest you leave right now...*readies the whip*  
  
Talen: *smacks the Kaiser upside the head* Don't you dare crack that whip at Ken's parents...  
  
Mr. & Mrs. Ichijouji: *sees the whip* Uh, we have to go now...*runs off*  
  
Wormmon: *gives the Kaiser a deadly glare* Now that was very rude of you to threaten Ken's parents like that...  
  
Kaiser: Hey, I'm the Kaiser. That's how I always act...  
  
Talen: Oh, then you're going to be hating me, soon...  
  
Kaiser: Why?  
  
Talen: You'll find out soon... 


	4. Neomon

The Return of the Digital Rulers  
  
Chapter 3: Neomon  
  
"I connot believe he was able to summon that power when he didn't even know he had it!" The Digimon Emperor was mad to no end. He sighed. "Kimeramon, why don't you go have some fun?" He jumped off of Kimeramon & landed in front of his base. Kimeramon flew off, wanting to have fun by torturing other Digimon. The Digimon Emperor is greeted by Neomon, a Digimon who looked like a 14-year-old human girl with brown hair; indigo eyes; & wears a long-sleeved, black shirt; black, faded pants, & black army boots.  
  
"He managed to get away, did he?" She seemed concerned about him. He sighed.  
  
"He managed to summond that dark power of his without knowing it, Neomon. And we had him in our hands, too!" He unched the side of the base, cracking a small part of it. Neomon got an idea that he may like to try.  
  
"Maybe if we had an ally of his as a hostage, he will be willing to give us his dark power." The Digimon Emperor looked Neomon in the eyes, smiling. He knew that he found a cleaver Digimon to have as his ally.  
  
"Excellent idea, Neomon. That is a plan that rarely fails. But who do we take?" He wanted to see of Neomon had an answer for that. Neomon smirked.  
  
"I believe that the plan will work perfectly if we take either Davis or Yolei. If we have one, or both, of them, Ken shall be willing to surrender to us his dark power." The Digimon Emperor was still smiling, always impressed as how well she could cook up a plan.  
  
"Neomon, you are so cleaver." Neomon bowed to him.  
  
"Only for you, my lord." He blushed. For some reason, everytime she does that, he blushes.  
  
"Neomon, you don't have to do that." Neomon straightens up. They walk into the base, then into the control room. Ken & Davis were on radar.  
  
"Ken has been spotted. We also have Davis in the area. This will be so delicious..." She turned toward the Digimon Emperor. "Shall we do what we do best?" He nods.  
  
"Do we need Kimeramon for this?" Neomon shook her head.  
  
"We don't need him for this. Why don't we just let him play while we do this? I hear that he's been complaining about always being on some type of mission with his sun being interuptted by us." He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"He's never complained to me..." Neomon sighed.  
  
"He didn't want you to think that he was a complainer." He bit his lip, feeling slightly idiotic.  
  
"Oh...that explains it...well, let's go." They exit the control room, then the base itself. A rose-colored glow started to surround them. A few seconds later, they disappeared, ready to nabbed that dark power. They had no idea that they were being watched by an unknown ally of Ken's & their new enemy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Talen: *is grinning*  
  
Kaiser: WHAT?! You have me in love with Neomon!!!  
  
Neomon: Same thing here!!!  
  
Ken: Sweet move, Talen!  
  
Talen: What? You glad that I got even with the Kaiser?  
  
Wormmon: Oh, yeah!  
  
Ken: I believe that was my line...  
  
Wormmon: *blushes*  
  
Kaiser & Neomon: *is ready to kill Talen*  
  
Talen: Uh, oh...  
  
Neomon & Kaiser: *jump-tackles Talen*  
  
Talen: Help!  
  
Ken & Wormmon: *tries to get Neomon & the Kaiser off of Talen*  
  
Ken: Get off of her, Kaiser!  
  
Kaiser: *is thrown off of Talen by Ken* Ow...  
  
Wormmon: Neomon! I'm sure she has a reason for that little scene!  
  
Talen: *lets Neomon read her notes, hoping that Neomon will release her*  
  
Neomon: *reads the notes* Oh...that's why you got the Kaiser & me to act like that...*lets go of Talen*  
  
Talen: *is now cowarding in fear* 


	5. Empressmon

The Return of the Digital Rulers  
  
Chapter 4: Empressmon  
  
"But I believed that he would never come back...what did he want from you?" Davis was *not* believing what Ken was saying.  
  
"I don't really know what he wants...this is also new to me, too..." Ken couldn't believe what he was saying either. An annoying, but familiar laugh was then heard from not very far away.  
  
"You really don't know why I tried to capture you? Are you telling me that you are not aware of your ability to control the powers of darkness?" Everyone turned to face the Digimon Emperor & a girl that no one has ever seen before. The girl struck Ken as familiar, though. Then it hit him, he saw the girl in the dream he had last night. That girl was Neomon.  
  
"Ability to control the powers of darkness? What the hell are you talking about? I told the Shadow Empress that I had no such ability! Plus that, how did you get here so fast without our knowing?" Everyone was surprised about what Ken & the Digimon Emperor were saying. The Digimon Emperor smirked & turned toward Neomon.  
  
"Neomon, would you like to do the honors?" Neomon smirked.  
  
"Certainly, my lord. Psychic Control." Neomon's eyes started to glow a rose- like color. All of a sudden, Davis was high up in the air and was coming closer to the Digimon Emperor & Neomon. Neomon spotted Ken's parents & captures them, too.  
  
"Now, Ken. I can offer you a trade. I will tell Neomon to release your parents and you friend if you come with us. If you don't...well, let's just say that they won't be with us for much longer..." Davis annd Mr. & Mrs. Ichijouji were trying to break free from Neomon's psychic grasp, but became weaker everytime they tried. Ken didn't know what to do.  
  
"Ken, don't give yourself up to this jerk! If the Digimon Emperor gets ahold of you, the whole world will be in danger!" The Digimon Emperor cracked the whip near Davis to get him to shut up. That's when Ken became angry at the Digimon Emperor & Neomon. The anger inside him became so great, the black aura surrounded him again & his eyes glowed an extremely deep purple, allowing Ken to see for himself what the Shadow Empress & the Digimon Emperor meant by his ability to control the powers of darkness.  
  
"Digimon Emperor, Neomon, it's time you pay for taking my parents & friend hostage. Release them & I will go with you. If you don't, it will be you two who will not be among the living." Everyone stared at Ken in surprise, excluding the Digimon Emperor & Neomon.  
  
"All right then...the deal has been sealed. Neomon, let them go. Neomon nods and slowly lowers Davis and Mr. Mrs. Ichijouji to the ground, then releases the psychic hold on them. Davis ran over to Exveemon & Ken's parents ran over to Stingmon. When Ken saw that they wer safe, he smirked.  
  
"Do you really think that i would go without a fight?" The Digimon Emperor raised an eyebrow and smirked. He should have seen that coming.  
  
"If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you get. Neomon---" When the Digimon Emperor turned toward Neomon, she had already digivolved into Empressmon. Empressmon has the same form as Neomon, but has a long, silky, black dress; black, phoenix wings; a grey, wolf tail; and a black, magical staff with a black cresent moon at the top. "That answered my question...you know what to do." Empressmon kicked off into the air and started to fly. Ken also took off, by way of his dark power.  
  
"Digital Secrets!" With her staff aimed at Ken, she had fired a Heat Viper attack. Ken flew out of the way and became confused.  
  
"I thought you said Digital Secrets, not Heat Viper..."  
  
"Watch me carefully, and you'll know what this attack does. Digital Secrets!" This time, the attack Phoenix Flame came out of her staff. At that moment, Ken realized what the attack Digital Secrets does & knew that he was in some major trouble.  
  
"This is not going to be easy...what level are you?" Ken had somehow fired a Evil Inferno attack at Empressmon. The attack hit her in the right wing. She was shaken, but had not fallen.  
  
"I am an Ultimate Digimon. Why do you ask such a question? I thought you could sense such things." Ken *knew* he was in trouble.  
  
"I was just curious. River of Power!" I had just fired MetalSeadramon's most powerful attack at Empressmon.  
  
"What?!" Empressmon was hit in the chest by the beam of energy. Ken had moved to fast for her to see him fire that attack. "Okay, that's it...you're going to find out why I had never lost a fight." She raised her staff at Ken. At that moment, six vines of black energy wrapped themselves around Ken: two around the wrists, two around the ankles,one around the waist & one around the neck. Ken tried to break free from the vines, but he couldn't escape in time. "Energy Drain." When the attack was called out, Ken could feel himself losing his energy & his will to fight. He flew down to the ground and bent down on one knee, trying not to lose all of his strength. The black aura that had surrounded him had disappeared. While Ken was getting weaker, Empressmon was getting stronger, she was stealing his energy! A few seconds later, Ken had fainted. The Digimon Emperor smiled.  
  
"Excellent job, Empressmon! Your best performance yet! Now, let's go back." Empressmon nodded. She de-digivolved back into Neomon and picked up Ken. When Ken was in her arms, Neomon's eyes started to glow, Ken, the Digimon Emperor and she had teleported back to the base.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neomon: Wow! That's one heck of a Digivolution for me!  
  
Kaiser: Impressive...an attack that can mimic virtually any Digimon attack...  
  
Ken: What?! Empressmon bests the holy heck out of me!  
  
Wormmon: *decides to sit out of this fight*  
  
Talen: Hey! That Energy Drain attack was her only saving grace against you, Ken.  
  
Neomon: *rereads the chapter* Sheesh, no kidding!  
  
Kaiser: I still want to know why you partnered me with Neomon...  
  
Talen: And blow this story?! I'm not telling you now!  
  
Ken & Wormmon: *starts reading the author's notes* Now this is...*eyes widened* WHAT?! *slams the book closed & narrows their eyes at Talen* Talen...  
  
Talen: *sees the book in Ken's hands* You two were reading my notes again...  
  
Sam: Hey, did I miss anything fun?  
  
Everyone: *stares at Sam*  
  
Ken: Sam?  
  
Sam: *smiles* Long time, no see. Eh?  
  
Ken: No kidding!  
  
Talen: Hold it. How come you're here? You're dead!  
  
Sam: You're right. I'm a ghost. I'd just thought I'd drop by. Talen?  
  
Talen: Yes?  
  
Sam: If I don't have a part in 'Werewolf Calling', I'm going to haunt you. You hear me?  
  
Talen: *raises an eyebrow* Yes, I do. *sees Sam leaves*  
  
Neomon, Wormmon, & Kaiser: What the hell was that about?!  
  
Talen: *sighs* Muses, go. I need to work on the next chapter for this story. I'll call you when I'm done.  
  
Ken, Wormmon, Kaiser, Neomon: *leaves Talen alone* 


	6. Tesability Returns

The Return of the Digital Rulers  
  
Chapter 5: Tesability Returns  
  
"Come back here, you draconian jerk! Come back here and fight!" Davis dropped down to his knees. "Digimon Emperor, your evil will be your own undoing. I know it." Davis starts to cry. He believes that he has just lost his best friend to the forces of darkness.  
  
"So that's who they were after. Ready, Stingmon?" Everyone heard a voice in the distance.  
  
"I'm ready when you are, Tesability." At that moment, they saw a Stingmon with a girl riding on its shoulder flying into the air. Davis got on Exveemon and Mr. & Mrs. Ichijouji got on Ken's Stingmon and took off, following her. The girl turned around & saw them. She sighed.  
  
"Stingmon, we have company." The insectoid Digimon sighed.  
  
"Then slash the Time Control card!" The girl rolled her eyes.  
  
"Okay, but freeze everything but Davis, Mr. & Mrs. Ichijouji, & the Digimon they're riding on." The Stingmon shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"Okay, Tes. You're the tamer." Tesability sighed. She took out her black D- Power & the Time Control card.  
  
"Get ready. Digi-modify! Time Control activate!" With the Time Control card slashed into her D-Power, all of time became frozen. The only ones who were moving were Tesability, Davis, Ken's parents, Exveemon & the Stingmon twins.  
  
"Tesability? Is that you?" Tesability turned around & smiled.  
  
"Long time, no see, Davis."  
  
"No kidding! Out of complete curiosity, how come you came back you our time?" Tesability blushed.  
  
"I was planning on coming back for a visit, but ever since I saw the Digimon Emperor with Neomon around, I knew I had to keep an eye on him." Davis nodded in agreement.  
  
"I can understand that. What do you know about what they're going to do to Ken?" Tesability shook her head.  
  
"Unfortunately, no. I..." At that moment, sobbing was heard. It was coming from Mrs. Ichijouji's direction. She was crying on her husband's shoulder. She knew why she was crying. Tesability was empathic, even though she had told no one. She knew that Ken's mom was crying for her son's safety.  
  
"There, there, darling. Everything will be okay. Just wait." Tesability closed her eyes & sighed. She knew what was supposed to happen. She opened her eyes once again.  
  
"Davis, may I suggest that our Digimon DNA-digivolve?" Davis raised an eyebrow.  
  
"That's possible?" Tesability nods.  
  
"Of course. When doing a DNA-digivolution in my time, only one of the tamers had to slash the DNA-digivolution card into the D-Power. But we won't know if it'll work with our Digimon until we try it." Davis nods again, somehow able to understand what Tesability was saying.  
  
"Let's do it!" Davis takes his blue D-3 of his belt. Veemon got the hint.  
  
"Veemon digivolve to...Exveemon!" Exveemon was ready to try to DNA- digivolve with Tesability's Stingmon.  
  
"Let's rocket. Digi-modify! DNA-digivolution activate!" After slashing the DNA-digivolution card into her D-Power, she also slashed the Exveemon card into the D-Power, so that there wouldn't be any confusion.  
  
"Exveemon..."  
  
"Stingmon..."  
  
"DNA-digivolve to...Paildramon!" Tesability came VERY close to falling in love with Paildramon. She happened to love cowboy-like Digimon & Paildramon was in that catagory. She shook her head to get back to reality.  
  
"Ready, everyone?" Everyone nodded. Ken's Stingmon de-digivolved back into Wormmon & jumped into Mrs. Ichijouji's arms. She was appreciating his company. She looked Davis. "May I suggest that Paildramon Mega-digivolves? Forgive me, but I've become more polite in my time." Davis nods.  
  
"Yeah, I was going to ask about that." Then a thought hit him. "Do you have to use a card to allow him to Mega-digivolve?" Tesability closes her eyes in thought.  
  
"I don't think so..." At that moment, the D-3 & the D-Power started to glow. "I think that answers my question..." The turned toward Paildramon, who was digivolving.  
  
"Paildramon mega-digivolve to...Imperialdramon!" Tesability fell in love with this Digimon. She LOVES dragons, and Imperialdramon was a dragon-like Digimon. Davis was giving Tesability a look of confusion.  
  
"Tesability, what are you doing?" That startled Tesability & brought her back to reality.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Let's go!" With that said, everyone loads into Imperialdramon's 'cabin'. Tesability slashed the Time Control card to de-activate the time freeze. They started to head toward the Digimon Emperor's base, knowing where to go with Tesability's help.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tesability: Yeah! I'm one of the muses, again!  
  
Talen: Welcome back, girl!  
  
Ken: Tesability! Long time, no see! *Ken & Tesability give each other high- 5's*  
  
Tesability: No kidding!  
  
Kaiser & Neomon: Tesability?  
  
Talen: *blushes* I forgot. The Kaiser personality wasn't active while Tesability was in the past during 'Split Personalities'. Neomon wasn't around, either.  
  
Wormmon: Hey, Talen? How come Exveemon & Tesability's Stingmon was able to DNA-Digivolve with each other?  
  
Talen: Because her Digimon is the future you. She told...oh. She told Davis & the others, but not you & Ken about how she became a tamer...Neomon, could you give me my book?  
  
Neomon: *nods & gets the fanfiction book out of Talen's backpack* Think fast! *tosses the book over to Talen*  
  
Talen: *catches the book* Thanks. *turns to the printed version of the story* I was right. She didn't get to tell you & Ken...*gets an idea for the next chapter* Guys, I need some peace so I can work on the next chapter.  
  
Tesability, Ken, Kaiser, Wormmon, Neomon: Okay. *leaves*  
  
Talen: *sighs* I swear...*starts working on the next chapter.* 


	7. The Crystal

The Return of the Digimon Emperor  
  
Chapter 6: The Crystal  
  
"Oh, what happened? Where am I?" Ken was slowly waking up. He was in a room with nothing in it except himself and the table he was laying on. When he became full awake, he realized that he...couldn't get up. Ken was trapped down tight to the table. "Oh, great. Just great." He tried to use his dark power to escape, but when the black aura surrounded him, large amounts of electricity came through the straps. Ken tried to withstand the damage that the electricity was doing to mih and tried to summon more of his power, but the amounts of electricity increased the more he tried. The Digimon Emperor and Neomon entered the room, seeing what was happening to Ken.  
  
"Ken, quit trying. You won't be able to escape, considering what the electricity is doing to your body." Ken became so furious at the Digimon Emperor, he became immune to the electricity. But the immunity lasted to only for a second or two, for the electricity had weakened him too much. The black aura disappeared, leaving Ken in a *very* bad state. Neomon turned toward the Digimon Emperor.  
  
"Is it time, my lord?" The Digimon Emperor blushed again. He's lucky Ken had his eyes closed. He turned toward her and smiled.  
  
"Yes, it is. You know what to do." Neomon walked over to where Ken was, then stood to his left. She put her right hand on his chest, over his heart. Ken was sweating slightly in fear.  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" Neomon closed her eyes as she concentrated on the skill she was going to use.  
  
"You will soon see, Ken. Dark Power Absorbtion." At that moment, vines of black energy spread from Neomon's hand, into Ken & throughout his being. It began to drain him of his power, making him weaker & weaker. He was coming closer to the danger zone, if you get what I mean. Ken tried to resist the pain caused by the skill, but it was too much for him. He screamed in pain, causing Neomon and the Digimon Emperor to wince from the headache that it caused.  
  
**********************************  
  
Neomon was only halfway done when a halfway-formed crystal appeared in her left hand. The Digimon Emperor smirked. He knew that when Neomon gets every ounce of that dark power, the crystal will be fully formed.  
  
"What are you going to do with my power after you're done draining me of it?" Ken's voice was strained. He was curious about why they were doing this. Even though it didn't look like it at first, evil always had a reason for what they do. The Digimon Emperor narrowed his eyes at Ken.  
  
"First order of business is to free Neomon's dad Daemon from the Dark Ocean. That is all I will say." The Digimon Emperor looked toward the crystal in Neomon's hands and smiled. The crystal was nearly complete and was turning black. They had no idea that the gang had just arrived & was watching with the help of Tesability's Illusion Shield card.  
  
"What is Neomon doing? It looks like he's in extreme pain." Tesability was showing great restraint.  
  
"Davis, we have to wait. If we attack Neomon while she's using Dark Power Absorbsion, we'll end up killing Ken." Everyone was worried about Ken. They hoped that he would be okay. At that moment, the crystal became fully formed. The attack Neomon had used made her de-digivolve back into Primon, a black, Minomon-like in-training Digimon. The Digimon Emperor picked up Primon and reached for the black crystal. When he touched the crystal, however, the crystal glowed a black light. A few seconds later, the crystal disappeared.  
  
"Hey! Where did the crystal go?! The crystal's gone!" Then a thought ran through his head. "Or has it?" The Digimon Emperor tried to summon the dark power and mamaged to pull it off. The black aura surrounded him & Primon, who was still in his arms. "So the crystal has become a part of me. Now I have the dark power. I think it would be wise for you to rest, Primon. Let's get you to my room." The Digimon Emperor and Primon left the room, leaving alone Ken, who was out cold the second the crystal was complete.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken: WHAT?!  
  
Talen: *whistles innocently*  
  
Kaiser: Sweet! Now I'm the most powerful of all!  
  
Neomon: Damn, that attack really drained me...  
  
Wormmon: *glares at Talen*  
  
Talen: *notices that Ken & Wormmon have deadly looks on their faces* Hey! What are you so mad at?  
  
Ken: Out of all the fics I've read, that takes the cake when it comes to torturing me...  
  
Talen: In the immortal words on ken's_luver, I always torture the ones I love...  
  
Kaiser: Low blow, Talen.  
  
Talen: Not as low as some of the blows you pulled.  
  
Neomon: Ouch! Talen touche'd your butt, Kaiser!  
  
Kaiser: Don't rub it in my face...  
  
Ken & Wormmon: *leaves*  
  
Talen: Hey, where are you going?  
  
Ken & Wormmon: Out. We need some air.  
  
Everyone else: *sighs* 


	8. Reunion

The Return of the Digital Rulers  
  
Chapter 7: Reunion  
  
"Oh, that jerk emperor...I wish I could tear him up..." Tesability gave Davis a deadly glare.  
  
"You know why we're here, Davis. We have to get Ken out of here!" Davis blushed. Tesability rolled her eyes & looked toward Mr. & Mrs. Ichijouji. His mom was having another crying fit, because she believed that Ken was...I don't know how to put...no longer with them? Everyone started to look around to find a way to get Ken out of those pain-in-the-butt straps.  
  
"I had the feeling that you were hiding in here. You can't have Ken, yet. He's going to have that Dark Spore removed by Daemon. But if you want him, you have to defeat me first." They turned around to see the Digimon Emperor. The black aura surrounded the Digimon Emperor, who raised a shield around Ken to make sure that any attack coming his way are reflected. Tesability looks up toward her Wormmon.  
  
"Ready, friend?" He nodded. Since Ken was nearby, the two Wormmon digivolved into the Stingmon twins. Veemon also digivolved into Exveemon. The Digimon Emperor smirked.  
  
"Which one of you wants to go first?" Davis, Exveemon and Ken's Stingmon stepped forward.  
  
"We will. Guys, try to DNA-digivolve!" Stingmon sighs.  
  
"I can't...Ken's not awake yet..." At that moment, Ken started to move.  
  
"Now I'm awake...god, what did Neomon do to me?" Stingmon smiles, knowing that his partner was alright. With a nod to Exveemon, they started the DNA- digivolution process.  
  
"Exveemon..."  
  
"Stingmon..."  
  
"DNA-digivolve to...Paildramon!" The Digimon Emperor raised an eyebrow in slight surprise.  
  
"This will be interesting. Any others?" Tesability and her Stingmon stepped forward. They were pissed beyond compare.  
  
"How about us?" Tesability readied her D-Power and her cards. The Digimon Emperor stared at Tesability's D-Power, then turned toward the Digimon.  
  
"Okay, let's dance. Terra Destroyer!" A black sphere of energy appears between the Digimon Emperor's hands and increases in size. A second later, the Digimon Emperor threw the energy ball at Paildramon. Paildramon flew out of the way and fired a Desperado Blaster attack. The Digimon Emperor phased out and the attack went right though. Tesability slashed the System Crash card, disabling all defensive manuvers, except dodging. She eyed the Digimon Emperor and smirked.  
  
"Digimon Emperor, you are going to experience your greatest fall, right here, right now. Digi-modify! Darkness Netowrk activate!" The Digimon Emperor started to stagger back toward the wall behind him. He shouted in pain as the dark power separated from his body. He collapsed onto the ground, while turning into data and becoming... reconfigured? Tesability picked up the black crystal delicately and walked over to where Ken was strapped down. She put the crystal in his left hand , which caused the crystal to glow a black light. A few seconds later, the light & the crystal disappeared. His Stingmon carefully cut through the straps that bound him, and Ken jumped off the table. He was greeted by him mom, who was giving him the kind of hug she gave him when he got free from the Digimon Emperor the first time. Tesability sighed, then smiled, hoping that things would return to normal. How wrong was she. She had no idea of what was coming...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken: What I want to know was what the *hell* you were thinking?!  
  
Talen: I certainly didn't peg you as the type that would curse like that...  
  
Kaiser: What?! I've been reconfigured!!!  
  
Talen: You'll be back. I plan to have all of the original rulers in one place in the same time...yikes! *covers mouth with hand as she realized that she gave away a spoiler*  
  
Neomon: Where the hell am I?  
  
Talen: Don't you remember? You de-digivolved back into Primon!  
  
Neomon: Oh, yeah...  
  
Wormmon: I swear...sometimes I think you guys like arguing!  
  
Tesability: I agree whole-feartedly with Wormmon...  
  
Talen, Ken, Kaiser & Neomon: Heh, heh...*all of them blush at the exact same time*  
  
Tesability & Wormmon: *laughs at their timing when it comes to blushing*  
  
Talen: You muses can be such pains...  
  
Tesability, Ken, Kaiser, Wormmon & Neomon: WHAT?! *gives Talen deadly glares*  
  
Talen: *laughs dryly* I think I should...RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *starts running for her life, while the muses chase after her* 


	9. The Rulers Arrive

The Return of the Digital Rulers  
  
Chapter 8: The Rulers Arrive  
  
"Oh, my lord..." Durisamon was just starting to wake up. Durisamon is a black Wormmon, who is the Rookie form of Neomon. She was looking around and saw that she was in the Digimon Emperor's bedroom. She jumped out and went to look for the Digimon Emperor.  
  
***************************  
  
"My lord, where are you? This isn't funny." While Durisamon was searching the base, she became so worried that she digivolved back into Neomon. She was still looking for him. That's went she felt a presence leaving the area. Her eyes widened as she realized who had left. She ran toward where Ken, Tesability, and the other digidestined & Digimon are. When she got there, she gasped. The Digimon Emperor was being reconfigured right before her eyes. Her eyes turned toward Ken & Tesability and walked into the room.  
  
"It's Neomon!" Davis turned toward the others, who were already in a fighting stance. Their Digimon were also ready to fight. Neomon's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Which one of you forced the Digimon Emperor to become reconfigured?" She was pointing at Ken & Tesability. Tesability stepped forward.  
  
"Why do you ask, Neomon?" Neomon's eyes narrowed.  
  
"You will pay for what you have done to my lord. Spirit of the Dragon!" At that moment, an spirit with the head of a dragon emerged from between Neomon's hands and headed toward Tesability. The Crest of Unity that she wore ever since she had recieved it started to glow. She raised her right hand, which still had the Dark Spiral around it.  
  
"Unified Spiral!" At that moment, two energy spirals, one white & one black, were fired from Tesability's right hand. They neutralized the Spirit of the Dragon attack. Neomon and Ken's parents stared at Tesability. The others sighed, glad that Tesability still had that trick up her sleeve. Neomon's eyes widened.  
  
"How did you do that? It's not possible for a digidestined without any of their own special powers to do that..." Tesability lowered her hand.  
  
"Guys, we're going to have to fight. Don't hold back, either." Everyone nodded. Neomon smirked.  
  
"You guys think that you can defeat me? Let's me show something that you've never scene before." Neomon's eyes started to glow a dark silver. "Warp- Digivolve." At that moment, Neomon was surrounded by a blood-red aura. "Neomon warp-digivolve to...CrystalEmpressmon!" When the light disappeared, a creature that looked like Empressmon appeared before them. The only difference between Empressmon and CrystalEmpressmon is the fact that her wings, tail, staff & hair became pure living crystal. Her appearence nearly hypnotizes everyone. Davis came back to reality.  
  
"CrystalEmpressmon? That's a new one." Ken nodded in agreement.  
  
"No kidding." Tesability's eyes narrowed.  
  
"What do you want, CrystalEmpressmon? I have the feeling that you wanted Ken for more than that dark power..." CrystalEmpressmon smirked.  
  
"You're right. I have a score to settle with the White Emperor. But to get to him, I have to do this." She raised her staff in Ken's direction. "Separation." A grey sphere of energy was fired from her staff. The energy ball hit Ken right in the chest. He cried out in pain as he began to spilt into 4 people: himself, the White Emperor, the White Empress & the Digimon Empress. Everyone gasped. The White Emperor & the White Empress looked exactly alike, when it comes to their appearance. The Digimon Empress looked just like the Digimon Emperor. Ken turned toward the rulers shook his head in disbelief. CrystalEmpressmon walked up to the White Emperor, who knew what was coming.  
  
"Shadow Empress, why do you come back to haunt us?" CrystalEmpressmon's eyes narrowed. She was mad to no end at the White Emperor.  
  
"So you recongnize me, White Emperor. I came back from the future to get my revenge. If you hadn't had called Tesability to that time, I would have had control over the entire Digital World. I'm going to get rid of you once and for all." She aimed her staff at the White Emperor. but before she could fire any of her attacks, the staff was taken out of her hands by means of a whip.  
  
"Shadow Empress, you will not be destroying anything today." Everyone turned toward the holder of the whip became stunned. The Digimon Emperor was the one who took the black staff out of CrystalEmpressmon's hand.  
  
"But, my lord. I---" The Digimon Emperor cut her off.  
  
"I am no longer your master. Before I was reconfigured, I was always under the influence of the Dark Spore. I was still under its influence, even though Ken no longer has that Dark Spore. But now that I have been reconfigured, I can act like myself again. And now I'm going to correct the dark deeds that I have made Ken do." He raised his whip high up into the air. "Thunder Whip!" He lashed it at CrystalEmpressmon, releasing a thunder bolt from the whip. The attack shocked her badly when it hit her. She was send flying and was caught my her male counterpart. The Shadow Emperor had returned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiser: What?! You made me a good guy!  
  
Talen: Hey, you're a neutral ruler in this storyline. So you're neither good or bad.  
  
Neomon: Shadow Empress? How can I be her? She's now Tesability's second personality!  
  
Tesability: Yeah!  
  
Talen: Nope. In 'Werewolf Calling', that's the story that's going to sequel this story, Tesability & the Shadow Empress separate.  
  
Ken: Talen...you gave away a spoiler...  
  
Talen: Yikes! *covers mouth with hands*  
  
Wormmon: Hey, all of the Digital Rulers have made an appearance in this chapter.  
  
Tesability: I've noticed that, too.  
  
Talen: I had to bring them to one place. *looks around and sees that Ken is gone* Hey, where's Ken?  
  
Ken: Looking for me?  
  
Talen: *sees that Ken was slightly wet* Did you take a shower?  
  
Ken: Hey, are you telling me that I can't?  
  
Talen: *sighs* Guys, I need to be alone. The next chapter is going to be the most difficult one to write.  
  
Tesability, Ken, Kaiser, Wormmon & Neomon: *nods and leaves*  
  
Talen: *turns to face the computer* This is going to be a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG night...*gets to work on the next chapter* 


	10. The Battle Between the Rulers

The Return of the Digital Rulers  
  
Chapter 9: The Battle Between the Rulers  
  
CrystalEmpressmon opens her eyes as she realizes that she wasn't going to hit the hard ground. It took her a few seconds to realize that...  
  
"The Shadow Emperor...but how...I thought you were still inside the Dark Crystal..." The Shadow Emperor smiled.  
  
"After you became a part of Tesability and went to the future, the Dark Crystal used its power to transform the Dark Spore into the vessel I needed to be free. After the transformation was complete, the Dark Crystal merged with it to become me. Now I am stronger than ever. But I would have not been able to be here if it weren't for you & Tesability, so if you wish, you may rule by my side." CrystalEmpressmon's eyes widened in happiness.  
  
"Shadow Emperor, I am honored to rule by your side." She jumps out of his arms. "But to do that, we would have to defeat the other rulers." The Shadow Emperor nods in agreement.  
  
"Agreed." The Shadow Emperor turns toward the other rulers. "Which of you wants to go first?" The Digimon Empress stepped forward.  
  
"I will. Are you ready to fight?" CrystalEmpressmon stepped forward.  
  
"Allow me to battle her for you." The Shadow Emperor smiles.  
  
"Alright then. You may fight her if you wish." He turns toward the emperors.  
  
"Which one of you two want to fight me first?" The Digimon Emperor stepped forward.  
  
"I will. Get ready to fight." The Shadow Emperor got into a fighting stance. The Digimon Emperor followed suit. The Shadow Emperor smirked.  
  
"Alright...let's fight!" The two emperors went into hand-to-hand combat as the two empress attacked from afar.  
  
"Crystal Hurricane!" A hurricane began to form around CrystalEmpressmon. As it became stronger, crystals began to appear within the hurricane. The Digimon Empress was yawning.  
  
"When is that attack going to be...fired?" The hurricane came toward her at a rapid speed. She used her gift of flight to go above the huricane. "My turn. Thunder Rage!" A bolt of lightning was fired from the Digimon Empress's hand. She made a direct hit on CrystalEmpressmon's right wing. The battle between the empresses continued like that, while the battle was an entirely different story for the emperors.  
  
***************************  
  
"Digimon Emperor, why did you come back to your position as a neutral ruler? You were doing grand as a ruler of the darkness..." The Digimon Emperor fired a Thunder Whip at the Shadow Emperor.  
  
"You think that joining the side of darkness was my choice? I was serving the side of darkness against my own free will!" He kept lashing out with his whip, as the Shadow Emperor caught the whip and started to choke the Digimon Emperor with it.  
  
"You should have stayed on the side of darkness. Shadow Spiral!" The Shadow Emperor makes a grey spiral appear in his hands and places it on the Digimon Emperor's right wrist. At that moment, the Digimon Emperor was under the Shadow Emperor's control. The Shadow Emperor turned toward the White Emperor. "Your turn." The White Emperor's eyes narrowed.  
  
"You have imprisoned the Digimon Emperor. That will not be forgiven." The Shadow Emperor's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Do you thin that I care?" The Shadow Emperor lunged forward & tackled the White Emperor to the ground.  
  
"What? This can't be!" The White Emperor threw the Shadow Emperor off of him. He stood up and readied his white whip. "White Thunder!" He snapped the whip in the Shadow Emperor's direction, releasing a white thunderbolt. The Shadow Emperor recieved the blow and was sent flying.  
  
"This is just like when you imprisoned me in the Dark Crystal..." The Shadow Emperor gets up and readied his black whip. "Digimon Emperor, it's time to tag-team against the White Emperor." The Digimon Emperor raised a gloved hand in the White Emperor's direction.  
  
"Light Banishment..." A sphere of white energy appeared in his hand. A few seconds later, it was fired at the White Emperor. The Shadow Emperor grabbed the White Emperor's wrists with one hand and wrapped his arm around the throat, making the Light Banishment attack hit the White Emperor dead- on.  
  
"Digimon Emperor...brother...try to resist..." The Shadow Emperor smirked.  
  
"He won't be able to. Shadow Spiral...." Like he did to the Digimon Emperor, he put the White Emperor under his control. Ken & Tesability and their Digimon gasped. Davis and Veemon shook their heads in shock, not taking their eyes off of the Shadow Emperor.  
  
"That jerk...he's imprisoned both the Digimon Emperor & the White Emperor." Davis looked toward CrystalEmpressmon, who was flying back to the Shadow Emperor with the White Empress & the Digimon Empress following her, both of them had Shadow Rings. Ken regained his speaking ability.  
  
"I can't believe this...the White Emperor was the last ruler to be imprisoned by the Shadow Emperor and CrystalEmpressmon..." Ken's rage was building. Tesability seemed to be following suit.  
  
"Ken, why don't we take these jerks on?" Ken smirked like he did when he was the Digimon Emperor.  
  
"Certainly. You take on CrystalEmpressmon. I'll take on the Shadow Emperor." Tesability nodded. The Shadow Emperor & CrystalEmpressmon heard their plans. CrystalEmpressmon whistled to summon Kimeramon, while The Shadow Emperor imprisoned Davis & Ken's parents. Ken & Tesability stared at the two with a burning rage that could be matched by none. All of a sudden, Ken found himself speaking in a language he had no idea he knew.  
  
"Lzibyk Otropep, FpalmisOtrpolltyqu, aye ipo xyuqux my ria cyp kzim aye zijo byquo." The Shadow Emperor, CrystalEmpressmon, Tesability & Stingmon stared at Ken. The Shadow Emperor was the first one to regain his speaking ability.  
  
"How are you able to speak in my native tounge, Black Speech?" Ken didn't respond. CrystalEmpressmon's eyes widened.  
  
"Master, he may be the Chosen! He may be the one destined to rule after the White Emperor resigns!" The Shadow Emperor turned toward CrystalEmpressmon.  
  
"What do you mean by that?!" His heart, if he had one, was pounding. CrystalEmpressmon landed beside the Shadow Emperor and started to tell him the legend that came to be after the Shadow Emperor was imprisoned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiser: Okay...you REALLY put a twist in this story...  
  
Talen: Oh, yeah! You get captured by the Shadow Emperor.  
  
Neomon: I'm really confused...at first, I was Daemon's daughter, now I am the Shadow Empress...  
  
Talen: Neomon, I'll wisper this in your ear. Come here.  
  
Neomon: *comes over to where Talen is*  
  
Talen: *wispers into Neomon's ear*  
  
Neomon: Oh...that's why. That's for clearing that up for me.  
  
Talen: No prob.  
  
Ken: Okay, when have I been able to speak in Black Speech?  
  
Talen: If I write this right, you'll find out in the next story. This series isn't going to end until I feel like ending it. That may take a while.  
  
Ken: WHAT?! That means I won't know until later on in the story 'Werewolf Calling'!  
  
Tesability: Looks like it, Ken. She's writing that story at the same time as this one, but she isn't going to release that story until this one's finished.  
  
Talen: Tesability! Quit reading my notes!  
  
Tesability: *blows raspberry at Talen* Wormmon, catch! *tosses the fanfic book to Wormmon*  
  
Wormmon: *sees the flying book & Talen's angered face* Yikes...Sticky Net! *catches the book & gives it to Talen*  
  
Talen: Thank you, Wormmon. *gently takes the book out of his claws & pats him on the head* Guys, I need to be alone. I didn't plan ahead for this chapter...  
  
Neomon & Wormmon: Okay. *Neomon de-digivolves into Durisamon & they head outside*  
  
Ken & Kaiser: I swear...*heads toward their individual bedrooms*  
  
Tesability: Make sure you don't stay up all night. *goes into her bedroom*  
  
Talen: I promise...muses can be such pains...*gets to work on the next chapter* 


	11. The Final Battle

The Return of the Digital Rulers  
  
Chapter 10: The Final Battle  
  
"Icmop aye zib dooqu utrpulyquob da mzo Kzumo Otropyp, tilmop, zo kil mzuquwuqux idyem kzy kyesd do cum my peso icmop zut. Zo liub mzim kzoqu i dya buxubolmuquob kumz rykopl equtimfzob da iqua doxuqul lroiwuqux uqu i siquxeixo zo bubqu'm joqu wquyk zo wquok, iss kuss pofyxquuhob il mzo Kzumo Rpuqufo." The Shadow Emperor's eyes were widening as she ended up describing the boy he was about ready to fight in Black Speech. Tesability, Stingmon & Wormmon heard something a little different. Something that went along these lines.  
  
"After you had been imprisoned by the White Emperor, master, he was thinking about who would be fit to rule after him. He said that when a boy digidestined with powers unmatched by any begins to speak in a language he didn't even know he knew, all will recognize him as the White Prince." Stingmon & Wormmon can translate what was said, since it was their native tounge, but Tesability was wondering why she was able to understand what was said. She looked down & saw that the Dark Spiral around her right wrist was glowing red, while CrystalEmpressmon was speaking. Then it hit her, the Dark Spiral was translating what was said into a language she could understand. She turned toward her Stingmon.  
  
"Stingmon, ready to tag-team?" Stingmon nodded.  
  
"Let's take them down!" Tesability smiled.  
  
"You took the words right out of my mouth. Digi-modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!" Stingmon was then surrounded by a black aura, digivolving to Ultimate for the first time.  
  
"Stingmon matrix-digivolve to Dinobeemon!" When the aura had disappeared, the figure that was left standing was what looked like a Stingmon with Exveemon's ears, arms & tail. Tesability stared at the Mutant Digimon. I don't know what she was expecting Stingmon to digivolve into, but she wasn't expecting him to Digivolve into that.  
  
"Oh, my lord...Dinobeemon..." Ken shook his head in disbelief without taking his eyes off of Dinobeemon. He couldn't believe he was seeing Stingmon's Ultimate form for the first time, but he wondered why he was never able to get his Stingmon to that level...he looked toward Tesability, who seemed to be under a trance. Ken sighed in disbelief.  
  
"Tesability! Snap out of it!" That had startled Tesability & brought her back to reality. Dinobeemon & she turned toward CrystalEmpressmon, while Ken turned to face the Shadow Emperor.  
  
"So you dare to fight me? That would be the most foolish thing you have ever done." Ken's eyes narrowed. He didn't have time for small talk. He planned on freeing Davis, his parents & the other rulers from the power of the Shadow Rings & Spirals, and the Shadow Emperor wasn't going to stop him.  
  
"Enough small talk. Let's fight!" The two kicked up into the air, ready to do some damage to each other. The Shadow Emperor raised his hand, ready to use his most powerful attack.  
  
"Shadow Curse!" A demon appeared from a sphere of black energy that was held within the Shadow Emperor's hand. Before Ken could get out of the way, the demon entered his body, making him fall to the ground. Tesability turned around just in time to see Ken fall to the ground, her eyes widening to the max.  
  
"Oh, no...it's up to me & Dinobeemon, now..." That's when her Wormmon crashed into her after de-digivolving. CrystalEmpressmon cackled.  
  
"Correction, it's up to only you, now...what are you going to do? Your Unified Spiral attack doesn't work unless your crest is glowing. You're otherwise defenceless. What are you going to do?" She looked down at the ground, knowing that she had lost the battle to CrystalEmpressmon. Then a song came to her, a song that always gave her strength. It's My Life. (Just my luck, it's playing at the time I wrote this!)  
  
"...It's my life...it's now or never..." As she sung the song, her Crest of Unity began to glow, giving her power, giving her strength, giving her back her bull-headedness. When the ones with the Shadow Spirals & Rings hear the song, they regain control of their bodies, allowing them to break what had once controlled them.  
  
"...The heart is like a broken highway..." Davis joins in the singing and so does the Digimon & Ken's parents. When Ken hears the song being sung, he starts to fight off the demon that had possesed him. Tesability turned toward CrystalEmpressmon, the hand with the Dark Spiral around its wrist aimed at her. Tesability became surrounded by a rainbow-colored aura, ready to take vengence.  
  
"Rainbox Spiral!" Seven energy spirals, each one of them being one of the colors of the rainbow, was fired from Tesability's hand. CrystalEmpressmon panicked.  
  
"Crystaline Shield!" A bubble make of pure crystal appreared around CrystalEmpressmon. The red & orange energy spirals broke the crystalized bubble, allowing the rest of the spirals to get through the bubble. The yellow & green energy spirals hit her wings, while the blue energy spiral knocked the staff out of her hand. The indigo & purple energy spirals went through CrystalEmpressmon, causing her to cry out in pain. She started to break apart in small bits of data. This time, she couldn't posses anyone to survive. The Shadow Emperor saw this deletion & became furious.  
  
"Shadow Empress, what has she done to you?!" That's when Ken tackled him. "What?! How were you able to free yourself from my Shadow Curse?!" Ken smirked.  
  
"I'm more powerful than you thought I was." Ken put his hand to the Shadow Emperor's back, ready to deliver the final blow. "Darkness Banishment!" The Shadow Emperor cried out in pain as the sphere of black energy entered his body, forcing him to be gradually deleted. His data began to disappear piece by piece, while he was trying to stay whole.  
  
"Ken, you will pay for you have done to me. There are others that are more powerful than I am, boy. I will have my revenge!" Those were the last words he said before he was completely deleted. Ken dropped down to his knees, then fell over in exaustion, the Darkness Banishment taking most of his energy. Everyone ran to his side, fearing the worst.  
  
"Ken! Ken, please be alright!" Davis was crying, hoping that his best friend was alive. Ken's parents kneeled down beside him.  
  
"Ken, please don't leave us like your brother did..." His mom was crying in both sorrow & fear. Her husband tried to comfort him. The two Wormmon & Veemon went their partners. Tesability's Wormmon tried to calm a crying girl in black. Veemon was following suit, only with a crying Davis. Ken's Wormmon was checking Ken for some type of vital sign, which would have meant that Ken would be alright. That's when Ken started to move around, but barely.  
  
"Oh, wow...could somebody help me up?" Everyone stopped crying when they heard the voice. Davis & Tesability nodded to each other, then helped Ken up, and gave him support while he was trying to stand. That's when Digimon of all kinds appeared. One of them stepped forward toward Ken, Tesability & Davis. The Digimon was a Bakemon.  
  
"Ken Ichjouji, you have proven to all of the Digimon that you have changed from your former ways. We no longer see you as the Digimon Emperor, but as the Digidestined of Kindness. We also see you as the White Price, the one destined to rule the Digital World when the time is right." The Bakemon chants a spell which heals all of Ken's injuries, while the rest of the Digimon bowed to him. No longer needing help to stand, he takes a step toward the Digimon.  
  
"Digimon, I'm sorry, but I don't deserve to be your ruler. I'm afraid that the power will go to my head, like it did last time." The Digimon stood back up in shock of his response.  
  
"But...you were chosen by the White Emperor himself!" The White Emperor stepped forward.  
  
"If he doesn't wish to rule after me, he doesn't have to." Ken stared at the White Emperor.  
  
"Did you really chose me to rule after you?" The White Emperor nodded.  
  
"I did. And I was expecting you to decline. That means you are already ready to rule after me." Ken's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"You mean it? You really want me to be the next White Emperor?" The White Emperor nodded. Ken smiles. "I thank you all for your forgiveness & I would be proud to be the next White Emperor." All of the Digimon in the surrounding area, and even Davis, Tesability, & Ken's parents bowed to him. Tesability stood back up and walked away, knowing that she was no longer needed in this time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken: What the hell? This was definately unexpected. The White Emperor chose me to be the next White Emperor?  
  
Talen: And to think that I have one or two chapters to go. Oh, BTW everyone, Dinobeemon is NOT mine. He really is Stingmon's Ultimate form, but he never made it to the anime. (Kazu mentioned Stingmon's Mega form though, but we couldn't see it. -.- I wanted to see what Grankuwagamon looked like...)  
  
Wormmon: I will never figure you out...first you introduce Pucchiemon, my Armor-Kindness form, and now you introduce Dinobeemon. Where did you find out about that?!  
  
Kaiser: That's what I'd like to know...  
  
Talen: I found out at 'www.theotaku.com'. They have info about all of the Digidestined Digimon. They even have info about the armor form for all of the Season 2 Digidestined Digimon, including you, Wormmon.  
  
Tesability: That explains Pucchiemon. *reads some of the other fanfics* Talen, I think you started something...I'm starting to see Pucchiemon in other fanfics.  
  
Talen: It's a good thing that I don't own Pucchiemon...  
  
Neomon: What?! I'm killed! How could you?!  
  
Talen: Oh, you're in the next story, believe it or not.  
  
Neomon: What?  
  
Talen: *lets Neomon read the notes for 'Werewolf Calling'* Wait a second...in this story, I'm still alive...  
  
Tesability: Remember when Talen said that in 'Werewolf Calling', you and I separate?  
  
Kaiser: I remember that...  
  
Neomon: Yeah, I do...  
  
Ken: May I read? *reads the notes* I'd like to see how you end this story. In my POV, 'Werewolf Calling' happens after 'The Return of the Digital Rulers'; in Tesability's POV, however, 'Werewolf Calling' happens before 'The Return of the Digital Rulers'...  
  
Wormmon: No kidding...  
  
Talen: You'll see. I'm working on Chapter 5 as we speak. After this, I have an idea for the final story of the Generation Chronicles.  
  
Tesability: Talen, I have a question. Why did you call this series the Generation Chronicles?  
  
Talen: Because of you, Tesability. You are not from the same generation as the rest of the Digidestined. The first half of the series has events that occur while the Season 2 Digidestined were still young. The second half will take place during your home time.  
  
Neomon: That means that I will be gone after 'Werewolf Calling'.  
  
Talen: I'm sorry, girl, but that's the breaks. Now I have to tye up this story, so may I have some peace?  
  
Tesability, Ken, Kaiser, Wormmon & Neomon: *nods & leaves*  
  
Talen: To think that I am going to be working on 'Werewolf Calling' soon...*turns toward the computer and starts to work on the final chapter(s)* 


	12. Eplogue

The Return of the Digital Rulers  
  
Eplogue  
  
As soon as Ken saw Tesability & her Wormmon leave the others, he ran after them.  
  
"Tesability, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Tesability became startled & turned toward her left to see Ken standing beside her.  
  
"I'm alright. It's just that it's time for me to go. My work here is done. I have to go back to my time or else I'll change time even more." Tesability took out her Time Control card & her D-Power. Ken put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Tesability, you have saved my butt more than once. If it weren't for you, time would have changed for the worst." A smile crept onto Tesability's face. She was glad that she had met Ken, both her teen self & his adult self.  
  
"Like I said last time, I'm glad that we have met and have gotten a chance to work with you. Since I don't have a chance in the future..." Tesability gave Ken a kiss on his right cheek, causing Ken to blush to a very deep red.  
  
"I didn't see that one coming..." Tesability's smile broadened.  
  
"Just don't tell anyone that I kissed you, okay?" Ken nodded. He was still blushing.  
  
"Alright. Goodbye, Tesability." Tesability frowned.  
  
"Goodbye, Ken." She turned toward her Wormmon. "Are you ready to do some time traveling?" Wormmon nodded.  
  
"It's time to go home." Tesability nodded.  
  
"Alright, Digi-modify! Time Control activate!" At that moment, a purple portal appeared behind Tesability & her Wormmon. The duo jumped into the portal, causing the portal to close itself. At that moment, Ken heard a familiar voice.  
  
Mysterious Voice: Goodbye for now, Ken.  
  
Ken smiled to himself. He had the feeling that this was not the last time that he was going to see Tesability & her Wormmon. He headed back to the others, where the others were waiting for him.  
  
"Where were you, Ken? We thought a bad Digimon had kidnapped you!" Davis was obviously fuming. Ken did a slight blush.  
  
"No one kidnapped me. Tesability & her Wormmon went back to her home time without saying goodbye." He knew he lied, but he didn't want to tell them about that kiss. Everyone stared at him, then they sighed in unison. The Digimon who arrived after the fight with the Shadow Emperor had disappeared. Ken, Davis, Wormmon, Veemon & Ken's parents spotted a tv & went back through it, going back to the real world.  
  
*************************  
  
Back in the future...  
  
"Hey, Tes! Where have you been?" Tesability turned around to see a friend of hers. Selina Ichijouji. Tesability smiled.  
  
"I just did a little bit of time traveling to visit a friend of mine." Selina raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, yeah? Who?" Tesability just smiled.  
  
"Your dad when he was a teen. I ended up having to save his butt again." Selina's eyes widened.  
  
"No way! Tell me what happened!" Tesability told Selina the story, but didn't stop there. She told any one who asked about what happened. Before running into Selina, however, she told the story about what happened when back in time, showing the D-Power to those who didn't believe her. She told the story to a friend, who had decided to put it up on this site. Talen Avalon. Yep, I'm the storyteller again. Good bye, and I hope you enjoyed this tale. *It's My Life is heard playing*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Talen: Yes! I'm halfway through this series!  
  
Tesability & Ken: *gives Talen deadly glares*  
  
Talen: What?  
  
Tesability: You have me kissing Ken!  
  
Ken: Yeah!  
  
Talen: At least I didn't make you two kiss each other.  
  
Ken & Tesability: *looks toward each other, both of them blushing a deep red*  
  
Kaiser, Neomon & Wormmon: *are laughing uncontrollably*  
  
Kaiser: Oh, my god. That was funny.  
  
Neomon: No kidding!  
  
Wormmon: I don't know why I'm laughing. I just am!  
  
Talen: Okay, guys. I'm going to stop recording what's going on after the finish of each chapter. I'm sorry, but it's being a pain. You're still going to be my muses, though. Don't think I'm firing you, because I'm not.  
  
Ken: But, Talen...  
  
Talen: You guys can do the occ chat on your own, but I'm not going to be the one typing the chat. Okay? Now please. Time for you to go home. I'll let you know when I need you.  
  
Tesability, Ken, Kaiser, Wormmon & Neomon: Alright. Bye for now, Talen! *they go back to their real homes*  
  
Talen: I think I hurt their feelings...*goes back to bed to sleep the rest of the day away* 


End file.
